Checkmate
by rattan
Summary: After winning and discovering Kira and Kira two, L visits Misa in prison. But for some reason, he keeps on repeatedly going to see her. Just what is he planning?
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't say that he felt any loss when Light- no, Kira, was carried away. His eyes were bulging, pupils pinpricks, and he was screeching and screaming in denial, foaming at the mouth.

L had been afraid that his evidence wouldn't be adequate enough for the general public, that they wouldn't accept Light as Kira, but this alone seemed to be proof enough.

It was _Misa_ that frightened him. Well, not necessarily frightened him, but her blank eyes, slack limbs, and overall listless appearance most certainly unsettled him.

And the only words that he heard from her as she was carted off in the police car for the last time.

" Ryuuzaki-kun... I'm sorry this had to happen." Her voice was soft, but he could still hear the defeat in it.

He still couldn't figure out if she was apologizing about the fact that her plans failed, or the amount of media attention she had gotten him. (He had to wear a smelly latex mask at all times so nobody would see his face.)

Or perhaps she felt genuinely regretful, and she was trying to atone for her actions.

_' No... That couldn't be it...'_

* * *

" I'm here to visit Ms. Amane and Mr. Yagami."

" I'm afraid that you can not visit Light Yagami at this moment, he is unstable and could attack at any moment. But you can see Misa Amane."

L nodded, and the woman at the desk gestured for him to follow her.

The hallways were disturbing, at best. He passed by one cell where a woman was inside, begging for her dead child. In another, a man constantly banged his forehead against the wall, the skin there broken and bruised.

" We're here." The woman's voice drew his eyes away from the cell to the right, where a boy that didn't look older than fourteen was crying, scraping his fingers into the floor.

She caught the unrest in his eyes and said, " This is where we keep the criminals who have committed the worst crimes. Most of them are unstable."

**Unstable** seemed to be a pretty common term here.

" I see," he said flatly.

" Ms. Amane is in this cell. You can go in, if you want." Her eyes cast downward. " She hasn't spoken, slept, or eaten in the past few days."

" What! You don't feed her!" L said, alarmed.

" We bring her food. It's just that she refuses to eat. She won't move either, so that's why we're having you visit her in her cell. She wouldn't go to the meeting room."

He looked through the bars of the cell. Misa sat on the cot in the corner of the small, desolate room. Her orange prison uniform clung to her body, ribs poking through below her chest. He couldn't see her face through the shadows, just the slight glimmer of her blond hair.

" You have a visitor," the woman announced. Misa didn't show any reaction. The woman shrugged, selecting a key off of the ring on her belt, and inserting it into the door.

It creaked open, shedding light into the cell.

Misa's usually lusterous hair was now limp and it flopped down her face, covering her eyes. Her skin was a sickly shade of gray, and the eyeliner that usually was present on her face was replaced by rings around her eyes from lack of sleep.

_' I must admit... eye rings are most charming on me, but they do not suit Ms. Amane..'_

L's bare feet slapped against the ground as he made his way to the cot.

" Hello, Amane-san," he said placidly.

She stared at the dark cement floor, not responding to his greeting.

" You deserve what you've gotten. Don't try to exploit pity from others." It caused him as much pain to say these words as he intended for her to feel when he said them.

Nothing. Her blank glassy eyes didn't even make contact with his.

L felt as though his heart was being stabbed. It was terrible to see Misa like this, even if she was locked up here for a reason. For some reason, all that L wanted now was to see her smile, to at least retort to his comment.

He took a step closer, placing his long, pale fingers on her shoulders. " Misa. There isn't any reason to act this way. You'll be released eventually, it was Light who did wrong. He was just manipulating you!" He wrapped his slender arms around her body, pulling her stiff, doll-like body close to himself.

" Amane-san. You're beautiful, young, and you have a life ahead of you! Theres no need for you to be so down!" he exclaimed.

L knew that it was a lie. She would have to be bailed out. At the best, she would be condemned to stay here for twenty years, gradualy going insane like her cellmates.

At the worst, she would be killed.

His heartbeat quickened as he realized how close he was to her. How their bodies were pressed together, how he could feel her faint breathing on his neck.

How he could feel her tears dripping on his shoulder.

" Amane-san?" He released his hold on her, intently gazing at her face.

Her facial expression hadn't changed at all, but tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, sliding down the emotionless mask of her face.

Suprising him, her pupils slid up until they were in his sight.

" Light-kun... never... said that to me..."

* * *

(AN) This is an alternate story, if L won instead of Light. I might just keep it like this, or add more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Thats how L left her. She hadn't moved at all, but those phantom tears still dripped down her face.

At least he had gotten her to talk.

He returned the next day, to the suprise of the receptionist. " Are you here to see Ms. Amane again?" she inquired.

" Yes," he answered shortly. He had a package, wrapped in plastic wrap, held in his right hand.

" If you're bringing anything into the cell area, you have to show us what it is," she informed him.

" Cake. For Amane-san." He held up the package in the light of the desk lamp, and now she could see pink frosting through the plastic. He leveled his dark, shadowy eyes with hers. " Do you wish for me to unwrap it?"

" No, thats alright. I trust you. Okay, lets go." She walked around from the back of the desk, holding open the door for the detective as they entered the hallway. As they walked past the various cells, she turned back to him, reddening slightly. " I know that you are the person who caught Kira and Kira 2, but by chance do you like Ms. Amane? You have been awfully kind to her from what I've seen."

He dipped his head, slumping even lower than usual. His hair hid his face, and she could tell he was embarassed. "No. I am not infatuated with Ms. Amane."

" Ok," she said.

L could tell that she didn't believe him, but he decided not to argue; it would just make his feelings for Misa even more obvious.

Not that he had feelings for her.

" We're here."

L stepped past her, anxiously staring into the cell. He could see her knees, pressed tightly together. She hadn't moved at all since yesterday.

The door swung open, courtesy to the key being inserted into its hole. L immediately went into the cell, making his way to Misa.

" Hello, Ms. Amane," he said cautiously. For a moment, he was afraid that she wouldn't respond, that he would have to start from scratch. But her pale blue eyes slid up, looking at him in a way that he couldn't quite understand.

" I brought you something!" L winced. His voice sounded strained, not cheerful like he intended.

She stared at the floor once more, hands slack in her lap. L hesitantly stepped forward, taking one of them and placing the cake in it.

Just as expected, she didn't hold it and L had to take it back, clumsily unwrapping the plastic wrap from the pastry.

" Here you go." He offered the morsel in to her, but she ignored it entirely. L had a sudden flashback of when she had refused cake from him a few months ago, claiming that it would make her fat.

But that didn't seem to be the case this time. She didn't even seem to realize that it was there. Using his thumb and forefinger, L broke off a few crumbs from the cake. Leaning forward on the balls of his feet, he placed them at her lips. He pushed at the clump of crumbs, trying to propel them into her mouth.

" Please eat something. Please. You'll die!" L was astounded by how despaired his voice sounded. He took her hand, ice cold, into his own. " Please!"

Misa finally opened her lips slightly, permitting him to push the crumbs into her mouth. L could see the muscles of her jaw moving as she chewed.

He caught himself sighing in relief. L was prepared to feed her the rest of the cake to her this way, but she suddenly grabbed it from him, shoving in her face.

L was startled as he watched her ravenously consume the cake, the sound of her chewing soon becoming the only sound in the room. It was fascinating to see someone who appetite was most certainly not voracious consume food so quickly.

As soon as she finished, she wiped her at her mouth on her sleeve, glancing around his shoulder, looking for more food.

" Thats all I brought. Sorry," he said regretfully. He got to his feet, dusting off his jeans. " I will see you soon."

He walked out the door, glancing back at her hungry eyes before continuing down the hallway.

* * *

Two days later, Watari came into the computer room, holding a cellphone to his ear.

" Sir, I just got a call from the prison. They said that Ms. Amane is eating again.

L allowed himself a satisfied smile.


	3. Chapter 3

L hunched over in his chair, toes twisting around. He stared intently at a cup of tea, dropping sugar cubes into the murky brown surface. Each one made a plinking noise as it landed in the caffeinated drink. Soon the mug was completely full of sugar cubes, each one soaked through with tea. He dipped the spoon into the concoction, bringing it up to his mouth.

_' Perhaps I should visit Ms. Amane... It's been a few days, and I want to make sure that she stays healthy... '_

" Ryuuzaki." A familiar male voice came from behind him.

" Yes?" He swallowed the sugar, swiveling around in his chair. " What do you need, Soichiro?"

Light's father stepped forward. " Have you heard anything about my son?" he said sharply.

L sighed, turning around again. " I thought we made it clear that they aren't letting me visit him and they refuse to give me any information on him."

" You must know something! How could they not tell the person who captured Kira about his present condition? I know you're hiding something!"

" That is a ridiculous belief. What reason would I have to keep information from you?" Most of the sugar in the cup had dissolved now, and L lifted it to his lips, wincing slightly as the scalding fluid touched his tongue.

" Because he's nothing but your lab rat! You just want to use him for your nutty scientific experiments!"he screamed.

" I am doing nothing like that. If you were to abandon this task force and join the police once more, you could visit your son without restrictions." L sucked some of the sugar off of his finger. "It's completely your choice, after all."

Soichiro straightened, but L could see his hands visibly shaking. " At this point, I can't even say I'm sure what I want to do." He turned around as if to leave, but then he walked over to the armchair.

" I almost forgot. I found this in my son's room-" He sent him a look full of hatred and spite while handing him a small slip of photo paper. "-while I was cleaning it out," he spat. He wheeled around, almost slamming the door on Watari, who hovered outside. L's father maneuvered around him, and Watari hesitantly stepped in. " Is everything alright in here, Ryuuzaki?"

" Fine, thank you," L said dismissively. Watari bowed slightly, walking out backwards and closing the door softly.

L flipped over the piece of paper. " Oh. How interesting," he muttered to himself.

It was a series of photo booth pictures, taken about a few months ago. L had almost forgotten them, but a fresh wave of memories washed over him as he stared at the grainy photos.

On a rainy, cloudy, and overall miserable day, Misa had been pestering Light all morning to go on a date with her. Naturally, he had refused. It was essentially a one-sided relationship after all.

Of course, he hadn't shown his contempt for this proposal on his face, instead using the fact that he was ' very busy on the Kira case' as an excuse. At that moment however, they weren't actually doing anything, considering the lack of leads they had.

L had obviously not known the true identity of Kira then.

It was an absurd idea, obviously intended as a joke, but L had taken that moment to ask Misa why she couldn't just go on a date with him. Unexpectedly, her face had brightened, and she had nodded vigorously. For a (hopeful) moment, L thought that perhaps she was accepting his invitation.

He wasn't afraid to admit that his heart felt squashed when she squealed, " Yeah! Since you guys are handcuffed together, going on a date with Ryuuzaki would be just like going on a date with Light!"and then smothered Light with a hug, while he tried to shove her away.

Light groaned, turning back to the computers in front of them. " Are you serious Ryuuzaki?" he muttered.

" Yes! Ryuuzaki is **very** serious! Right?" Misa stared at him anxiously from under her bangs, fingers wringing the bottom of her skirt.

L couldn't resist that look.

" Yes, I am serious."

Those four words had resulted in Misa dragging the two of them into the local mall, squealing about the ' cutest!' cafe ever over there, and gushing about how Light would be able to help her select her outfit for her next photo shoot.

Naturally, the moment they stepped in the door, Misa was magnetically drawn to a small photo booth in the corner. She cheerfully handed the man standing there ¥159, and plunged behind the plush red curtains, keeping a firm grip on Lights wrist.

L somehow found himself squished between Misa and Light, much to the dissatisfaction of Misa. So the first shot depicted her standing and trying to maneuver around L's legs to get to Light.

In the second shot, it showed an astonished look on her face as she tripped, (most likely over someones feet).

In the third, she fell unceremoniously into L's lap.

In the fourth, it showed her shocked expression, and Light reaching around her to yank out L, who's face was squished under her- well, it wasn't really necessary to go into details about that.

And in the fifth, it showed Misa smacking her hand on the top of L's head, obviously screaming (to the well trained lip reader) " Pervert!"

It was obvious that things went downhill from there.

L sighed, flipping the photos over onto the table. That had only been two weeks before he had caught and apprehended the two of them as Kira and Kira 2.

But _that_ was another story.

* * *

(AN) Hey, if you're a fan of Death Note, you might also enjoy my other stories, _Soul So Blue, _and _Eyes So Red. _Both of them are in desperate need of views n' reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

(AN) This chapter is a flashback to when L discovers that Light is Kira. It refers to this moment in the last chapter. The flashback ends after the next line break.

* * *

L placed his hands on the keyboard, fingers rapidly moving across the plastic surface. His hair was still wet from his venture outside, and now it stuck up in all directions.

" Ryuuzaki! Are you really going to do this?" Matsuda, loud as ever, franticly waved his arms around.

" Quiet. I have gotten authorization from another country to do this. But I need quiet. My handwriting isn't the best, so I have to concentrate and write neatly. Because if I mess up while writing this name, I could accidentally kill someone else." L swiveled around in his chair to the young man. " We wouldn't want that, now would we Matsuda?"

" U-um no, we wouldn't!"

" Good." L returned his attention to the notebook. " I have already deduced that the 13 day rule is fake. Well, deduced with a little help from an outside source," he muttered.

" Really! Thats great! Or wait... would that mean that Misa-Misa and Light are still under suspicion?" Matsuda inquired. He looked back at the said man, who hid in the shadows, arms crossed.

" Yes, it would. Now everyone, gather around. I am going to write the name of this man. He is scheduled to be executed today, so no harm done." L pointed to a screen in the left bottom corner as the members of the task force stood around his chair. The screen depicted a man, with straggly blond hair, handcuffed and on his knees in front of six armed police officers. One of them looked directly at the camera and said, " Okay, you can go now. His name is Roger Hayphel."

L opened the notebook to the next blank page, pen poised, as the man proceeded to spell out the name. L wrote each letter as the man recited them. When he finished, L leaned back in his chair, chewing nervously on his thumb. The task force sat in silence for the next forty seconds, eyes trained on the screen.

The man reached up, grasping at his neck, making choking noises, eyes rolling back into his head. For a moment, L could see him look at the screen, pupils glowing with hatred. With a final gasp, he collapsed backwards, as two men caught him from underneath his arms.

At this point, L was almost tearing off his nail.

That man was the first person he had directly killed.

The screen went black, just as the sound of laughter came bubbling up from behind him. Everyone turned around to look at Light, who for some reason was cackling with glee.

Between breaths, he spat out, " Th-that was the signal! You- you're all going to die!" He bent his head back, screaming with delight.

" What!" exclaimed Soichiro. He grabbed his son by the shoulders. " What do you mean!"

Light's laughter faded, but his lips were still pulled back over a smile. " Dad, out of all people, you should know what I mean. I mean-" His eyes narrowed, glowing red. "- I'm Kira."

Various reactions of alarm were displayed throughout the room. Mogi just stared, mouth agape. Matsuda gasped, hand clamped over his mouth. Aizawa stepped torwards Light, eyes shining. "What do you mean?" he yelled. Soichiro released his son, backing away to the wall. " No..." he mumbled, eyes wide. Sweat dripped down his brow. " That can't be right!"

" But it is." Light smirked. He turned to the crouching detective." And L, Watari will be the first to die. Then you. Then you, Matsuda. Then Mogi. And then dear father, you shall join the heap of bodies on the floor!" he giggled. Light pulled back the cuff of his sleeve, sinister eyes staring at second hand on his watch. " Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five..." he whispered.

Matsuda screamed, running to the door.

" Aha! It's no use! You're name is already written down!" Light screeched.

" By who?" L swiveled his chair around, facing the crazed young man. Considering the situation, he seemed pretty calm.

" Misa."

" NO! Not Misa-Misa! How could such a sweet and wonderful girl be a murderer!" Matsuda wailed.

" Matsuda, you're being a nuisance," L said flatly. He sighed, eyes returning to the computer screen. " How odd. It seems that Watari was supposed to die one minute ago. Is there a problem, Light?"

" What? Why do you automatically assume that he is alive? He hasn't said anything in the past few minutes!" Light breathed.

" Light Yagami. I am still here." The quavery old voice of Watari emitted from the speaker right by the screen with a W on it. He sighed. " What a pity. I thought that someone as intelligent as you would know not to spoil your plan like this."

" Its a lie! A hoax!" Light leaped forward, grabbing L by the collar of his shirt. They were almost nose to nose. "STOP PLAYING YOUR DAMN MIND GAMES WITH ME!"

L's face remained blank. " In fact, if Misa Amane were to write our names in such quick succession, shouldn't we all be dead too?"

" YOU!" For a moment, L thought that Light was going to throttle him. But instead, he backed away, head arched to the dark ceiling.

" WHAT DID YOU DO? WHY AREN'T THEY DEAD! ANSWER ME!" Light roared.

L assumed that he was screaming to Misa, who's room was on the next floor.

_' Its no use... All of the walls in here are are soundproofed. The floor and ceiling as well... I can deduce that Misa will come down here, figuring that we are all dead, so it will be safe... But in truth, we will all be alive, and waiting for her.'_

L smirked. _' It seems that Light-kun has forgotten that there are security cameras in here as well...'_

" Seize him," he said, voice flat.

Light backed torwards the door, hand extended behind him. He fingered the doorknob, eyes widening.

" Do not underestimate me. Any old fool could figure out that you would try to escape. The door is set up so it will only open to someone from the outside." L stated.

Light seemed to realize what this meant, and he sank to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest and cringing away from the members of the task force like a cornered animal.

" Th-this is just a glitch! You will a-all die!" he cried. His eyes bulged. " STAY AWAY FROM ME! I **WILL** KILL YOU!" Light fllipped open his watch, pulling open the secret hatch in the bottom. " I HAVE PART OF THE NOTE! AND IF NESECARY, I'LL WRITE YOUR NAMES IN MY OWN BLOOD!"

L pinched the bridge of his nose " You're still awfully cocky, aren't you?"

" What? Me? Cocky? If anything, you seem to be too sure of yourself, L!" Light rasped. " What could have **you** possibly done to prevent the power of the Death Note? DO YOU HONESTLY BELIVE THAT YOU HAVE THE POWER OF GOD! FOOLISH! FOOLISH! FOOLISH! THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE GOD IN THIS WORLD! AND ITS ME! ME, YOU HEAR!" he hollered.

Mogi jumped forward, grabbing the teenager by his shaking arm. " LET GO!" Light screeched. " LET GO LET GO LET GO!" He jerked and twisted around, but the large man kept a firm grip on him. Aizawa stepped to the other side, seizing his elbow. Together they restrained him, as he writhed around, attempting to pound their heads with his flailing fists. The slip of Death Note fluttered to the ground, and eyes grim, Soichiro picked it up, placing it on the computer table.

" Well, this has become quite interesting," L said, licking his spoon free of any remaining chocolate syrup. " Misa Amane should be coming any moment. Someone, get at the door."

" You heard him! Matsuda, go to the door!" Soichiro yelled.

" What? Why me?" It was obvious by the look in Matsuda's eyes that he still didn't believe that Misa was guilty.

" Matsuda, out of all times, why do you have to be so idiotic now? There is a criminal about to enter this room! NOW GO TO THE DOOR!"

" Sorry, sir." Matsuda said sadly. He went to the door, leaning against it.

Which of course meant that he totally fell on his face when it flew open, Misa skipping in. Her happy demeanor contrasted greatly with her red, sinister eyes.

" Light! We did it! They're all dead! We wo-MMPH!" Her sentence was cut off as Matsuda's hand was clamped over her mouth. He drew her hands behind her back with his free hand, an obviously pained expression on his face. L wasn't sure, but he thought he heard him mumble, " Sorry Misa."

Her screams were muffled, but Matsuda had to avoid all of the kicking sent in the general direction of his legs. At one point, she was looking straight at L, and he was sure she was attempting to spew out some words that weren't so nice. Eventually, she gave up, slumping against Matsuda, a defeated expression on her face.

Now Light was yelling. " I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU MESSED US UP! THE NEW WORLD HAS BEEN DESTROYED, YOU MORON!" he screamed.

Silent tears dripped from Misa's eyes, and she shook her head, hair flipping around. She must have bit Matsuda's hand or something, because he suddenly drew it back, wincing.

" NOOOOOOOO!" she wailed, voice cracked and agonized.

L got up, dusting off his jeans. He crossed the room to the two, hands clasped behind his back. Two sets of eyes, one moist and remorseful, one slitted and full of hatred, stared up at him from the shadows.

" I'm afraid it was you who was wrong, Light Yagami. You had already lost from the beginning."

* * *

" What exactly did you do?" Aizawa entered the room, a manila folder tucked underneath his arm. " I mean, why didn't we die when Misa wrote down our names?" It was a question that had been asked repeatedly, by both the media and the task force. It had never been answered, which was the reason that Aizawa was asking it in the first place.

For some reason, L felt different when Aizawa asked it. Unlike the others, who repeatedly questioned him, this was only the second time that Aizawa had asked.

He felt like he could trust Aizawa.

He **would** tell him this time.

L covered his eyes with his palm, groaning with exhaustion." I wrote down all of our names in the notebook."

" What! Are you insane or something?" His voice rose, panicked.

" There is no need to worry. I made a deal with Ryuk so I could find out your life spans." L took a delicate sip from his tea.

" You made the Shinigami eye deal!" Aizawa exclaimed.

" No. I just offered him free apples for life." L added another sugar cube to his tea.

" Uh... I won't ask..." Aizawa mumbled. " But what do you mean you wrote down our names in the notebook?"

" Because I wrote our names already in another notebook, I wrote down all of our names so we are set to die the day before our predestined death. So it won't affect you that much."

" But... isn't it against the shinigami's rules to tell the person who owns the notebook when they're going to die? How did you find out your life span?"

L lowered his teacup, hair shadowing his dark eyes. Aizawa couldn't read the expression on his face.

" Believe me, I've known when I'm going to die for a long time."

* * *

(AN) How did he know though...? *sinister laugh* You may never know!


	5. Chapter 5

" I'm leaving again. I'm going to visit Ms. Amane. Watari, to the car." L wore no shoes or coat as he made his way to the door, unlatching it and yielding himself to the frozen conditions and foot deep snow, but he had a large, wool, blue beanie pulled over his hair, which had supposedly been knit by Watari.

" Ryuuzaki, what is the purpose of visiting her once more? It isn't as though her condition has worsened or anything," Mogi pointed out.

" Yeah, Ryuuzaki, what if a new mystery pops up! You'll need to be here, we can't solve it ourselves!"Matsuda exclaimed.

L stopped in his tracks, toes twisting together as he sank into a crouch, his signature thinking position. He nervously chewed on the end of his finger as he hopped, turning around to everyone else.

" Actually Matsuda, I've been meaning to tell you and the rest of the task force something for a while now," he mumbled.

" What, Ryuuzaki? We're all here right now! What better time is there for you to address something to us!" Soichiro strode into the room, anger about his son's imprisonment still apparent.

The most regretful of expressions passed over L's face as he got to his feet, not looking anyone in the eyes.

" Everyone, I am sorry to say this, but I won't be needing you here anymore."

" WHAT!"

" No need to express such alarm. I will still accommodate anybody who is relying on this place due to their current financial situation. But there is no need for the task force anymore. Kira and Kira 2 have been caught, and there is no need to dwell on past cases. When I take on a new case, I hope to perhaps see some familiar faces among those I chose for the new task force. If you aren't out of money, and/or if you have a home to return to, please leave," L stated calmly.

Aizawa stomped out of the small group of men, scowling. " No need to dwell on past cases? Look who's talking! Every other day you're hauling yourself to that prison, visiting your favorite inmate, the very person that you prosecuted as Kira 2! And you have the nerve to say that we're the ones who are dwelling! And it isn't as though you and Watari aren't able to provide for us money-wise! Look at poor Matsuda! He was living in a shabby old two room hotel before he joined the task force! And now you're sending him on a guilt trip by being all 'kind and accommodating' and letting him stay at your place!" he ranted.

L cocked his head to the side. " Are you insinuating that I should kick him out into the cold instead?"

There was silence for a few moments as Matsuda, the man in question, hesitantly hovered between the two, seeming just as transfixed by their altercation as he was confused.

Sweat beaded on Aizawa's forehead. " I never said such a thing! It's just that I-that I..."

" This conversation is over. I apologize to all of you; this decision pains you as much as me. I will give you all a week to leave this estate, again pardoning anyone who's out of money," L repeated, giving a pointed look to Matsuda at the end.

" Pfft, I don't need a week."

Everyone turned to Soichiro, who was buttoning up his suit jacket as he shoved past L.

" I've been dying to get out of here for a **long** time," he growled. He stormed out into the snow, plowing it out of his way with his feet as he crossed the street.

Matsuda's jaw dropped. " Chief..."

" He is no ones chief anymore, Matsuda," Mogi muttered.

Aizawa backed away slowly, making his footsteps subtle so nobody would notice when he exited the hall. He quickened his pace as he ran to the computer room, throwing open the door and making his way to the filing cabinet. He deftly slipped a key, left on the table into it's hole.

_' It's almost as if L **wants** someone to get into here.'_

As he flipped through each file, not finding what he needed, Aizawa's heart sank a little more. But that didn't let him down.

He finished, walking away from the cabinet, but not before locking it once more.

_' Ryuuzaki's room is next... I have to find the Death Note and see the dates that he wrote down next to our names!'_

* * *

(AN) I'm just warning anyone who's reading this right now that this is going to be a short story. I already have the plot and ending in my head.


	6. Chapter 6

" Misa-chan."

" What do you want, Ryuuzaki?" A voice, low with sullenness, emanated out of the shadows. L blinked slightly, surprised that Misa had made any attempt to answer him.

" Well, I brought something for you, but you have to come out of your cell," he replied.

" Why? Can't I receive something from the comfort of my own cell?"

" Please don't be difficult, Ms. Amane. I'm sure whatever he has for you, no evil intentions are accompanying it," the police woman answered for him.

" Evil intentions, huh? I guess there weren't any evil intentions when he got me locked up in here, or when he sent Light-kun to Death Row!" she blurted.

" What! Death Row!" L turned to the police woman. " What is the meaning of this!"

" I-I'm sorry, I didn't know anything about this!" she stuttered, sweating and obviously breaking under the pressure. L couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

" Well, this information is irrelevant. I cannot trust anything said by a mere prisoner; I'd have to check that with a person of higher authority," he said coldly. He turned to the police woman. " Now, if you don't mind, could you please escort Ms. Amane out of her cell and to the room that I instructed." He phrased it more as a command than as a request as he nibbled on his finger.

" Y-yes." The police woman bent over, inserting her key into it's hole and pulling open the door. She couldn't ignore L, considering that he essentially reigned over the whole entire police force.

As they walked down the hallway-well, Misa was being dragged but that wasn't really the point-Ryuuzaki thought back to the task force at his home.

_' I couldn't help but feel guilty kicking them out like that...they're almost like children being forced out of their parent's house...well, at least I gave Matsuda the option to stay...'_

" We're here, " he announced suddenly, placing an arm in front of the police woman. She couldn't help but feel slightly irked, considering that she worked here, not him.

" Oh yeah, do you happen to have tea here? And sweeteners?" He asked.

" No. All we have is black coffee. No sugar. No cream. No milk," she said frigidly.

As if sending the frost coming off of her, L scooted away, bare feet making a very obvious shuffling noise on the floor. " Well, we won't be needing you anymore, right? If I'm correct, there's surveillance in the room?" L inquired.

" Yes," she said stiffly. She released Misa's arm, handing it to L, who took it too gently in her opinion. She walked away, suspicion fogging up her mind.

_' Just why was he wondering about surveillance...and he seemed eager to get me away...he must be up to something...'_ She froze as she realized this, but then shook her head, slapping her forehead.

_' This is L we're talking about, one of the most perspicacious people associated with the police force. And he's a good person too, so I know that he won't be using his knowledge for evil!'_ She continued to walk down the hallway, scratching the back of her neck.

_' At least...I hope not...'_

* * *

_**Back At Task Force Central**_

Aizawa trudged along the carpeted floor, head hanging.

_' Where is his damn room! I can't believe I forgot! How can you not know where someones room is if you've been living with them for almost five months!'_

His nose suddenly lifted up in the air as his stomach rumbled.

_' Is that...food I smell?'_

His pace quickened as he followed his nostrils. _' It smells...like some kind of crepe...or cake...I can't tell!'_ He smiled as he realized that the scent was coming from under the next door. It was slightly ajar, but Aizawa could see that it would be locked if it was closed. Curiosity piqued, he opened the door completely.

_' Aha! This is it!'_ He realized triumphantly. The left wall was completely lined in snacks, ranging from mini freezers full of ice-cream to wafers tumbling out of cardboard boxes.

_' This stash is only worthy of someone such as L...'_ Aizawa sweatdropped.

He made his way to the other side of the room trying to not trip over random clumps of discarded candy wrappers and empty cookie boxes.

_' For someone so intelligent...L is a slob...'_

He finally reached a desk in the corner, sending a passing glance to a laptop on snooze mode to the side. He threw open all of the drawers, grinning when he saw the corner of something black.

" Got it!" he whispered, tugging it out from under a pile of papers. However, his jaw pulled down in disappointment as he realized that it wasn't the Death Note that he was looking for.

It was a black envelope, addressed to some place in England. The corner of a page peeped out between the flap on the envelope, and Aizawa pinched it between his fingers, tugging it out.

It seemed to be some sort of medical address, written is scrawly penmanship. It had obviously been folded and unfolded many times. It said the following:

**§Brittian Medical** **Association§ **

Name: L Lawliet

Sex/Gender: Male

Date of birth: 10/31/1979

Ailment: Nutrients aren't being absorbed in patients body. Patient is constantly in pain. Pain killers are somewhat effective, but there are no medications we can find to halt this disease. Body is very deprived, the only way it is being sustained is the use of various injections taken weekly. Patient isn't expected to live for more than-

Aizawa stopped there, eyes widening.

" 15 years?"

* * *

READ! REVIEW! FAVORITE AND ADD TO YOUR ALERT LIST IF YOU HAVE TIME! Oh yeah, and leave me ideas for a book cover in your reviews. I'm open to anything!


	7. Chapter 7

(AN) I'm so sorry! It took me a whole month to update this. I was going to update last week, but then I went on vacation, (no computer) and I had to upload it today, ( I just got back)

Read and review! (hopefully)

The door shut with an audible thump as L's grip on Misa's shoulder tightened. She could see the detective out of the corner of her eye. The bags under his charcoal gray eyes were more prominent than usual, and his breathing sounded strained

_' Strange...It almost feels as if Ryuuzaki-kun is leaning on me, not guiding me...'_

She tried to step forward, but L held her back, procuring a handkerchief from his pocket.

" Please, Ms. Amane, put this on." In one swift movement, he had secured it around her head, and was beginning to tie it in the back.

" W-wha-?" Misa spun around, trying to dodge around his arms, but the handkerchief was already tied around completely, and she couldn't see anything except for a faint glow of light through the white fabric. " What is Ryuuzaki-kun doing to Misa-Misa⁈" she cried out.

L let go of her head, placing his index finger in between his lips. " Hm. It seems that I have gotten more verbal reactions out of Ms. Amane as of late. Perhaps you are cheering up?"

Misa stiffened, defiantly pressing her lips together.

" Whatever. Now, there is no need to display panic over the blind fold. I am merely concealing a surprise from you. When the time is right, I will take it off. Now come. You'll have to let me guide you, considering that you are unable to enable your eyesight at this given moment," he stated.

Misa leaned towards the sound of his voice, blindly stumbling forward. Her eyes widened behind the fabric as her bare feet made connections with someone else's. She tripped, tumbling downwards.

L's mouth opened slightly as he lost his footing, plummeting down to the carpeted floor. Misa was falling on top of him, and there wasn't anything that he could do about their inevitable descent.

" Oof!" He grunted slightly as he landed on his back, Misa's weight settling on top of him. She shot up, attempting to squirm away from the tangle that was their legs.

L felt his brain whizzing. He had never been in close bodily contact with a woman before, most certainly not an imprisoned one. He peered around his arm at Misa, who was almost completely untangled from him, despite the fact that she couldn't see.

This was a very compromising and unfamiliar position indeed. L licked his dry lips, and in his confusion, blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

" N-nice weather we're having!"

Oops. That was the wrong thing to say, considering that she had been in prison for the past couple of months. And was it just him, or was she struggling even more to get away from him? She might have not heard him, L considered.

L put his hands behind him, hoisting himself up, and accidentally dumping Misa on the ground in the process. He flinched as she cried out when she hit the floor. Chewing his thumb nervously, L stooped over, securing his hand around her arm and pulling her to her feet. " I'm sorry, Ms. Amane."

She sniffed indignantly, crossing her arms. L couldn't help but hesitate before he took her by her shoulder, guiding her in the direction he wanted her to go. He didn't want an episode like the one from before occurring.

Misa bit her tongue. Why had Ryuuzaki-kun brought her here? From what she had seen before, the room was rather plain; she couldn't see them doing anything in there but talking.

_' But he wouldn't have to cover my eyes if we were just talking...'_ Her feet shuffled along the carpet, making a twin sound to the one that L's feet were making. It went silent as they stopped.

"Sit down," L instructed. She did so, feeling the cool material of the chair under her. It felt like some kind of leather, most likely synthetic.

_' What is this substance...It feels so familiar...' _

She heard a small popping noise, like a cap being taken off of something.

" Please stay still," L intoned. She felt a smooth sensation on her face, followed by a slight tingle. She bit her lip, trying to hold back a giggle. " Ryuuzaki-kun, that tickles!"

" Just stay still," he repeated. The sensation spread to the rest of her face, and Misa soon got used to it, not even twitching when it came back to her cheeks.

Whatever he was doing, he was being super gentle. The eloquent and graceful movement of his hands soon calmed Misa, and she found her eyes closing slightly.

L exhaled. It was like painting a doll, the way she stayed so still.

" Now, I'm going to take off the handkerchief, but you have to keep your eyes closed," L said flatly. Misa nodded slightly. She was feeling tired, and strangely soothed, so that wasn't a problem. She felt the pressure go off of her eyes, and the light from earlier came back, except more prominent now. She squeezed her eyes tighter as something cold and hard dragged against her lid.

" Don't do that," L said. She complied, loosening the muscles above her eye. The substance was spread across her eye, and below as well, twirling off slightly when L reached the edge. He did the same to her other eye.

" Open."

Misa opened her mouth.

" No, your eyes."

She shut her mouth, embarrassment sending a blush across her cheeks. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting in the light. When she was finally accustomed to the glow, she turned around in her seat, a red leather chair similar to the one at her studio back at home.

_' Wait...!' _Her eyes shot down to the corner of the chair, where there was a small tear.

_' This is...my chair from home...?'_ That tear had been formed when Misa had been doing nails and Rem had come up from behind, startling her and causing her to scrape her nail file into the chair.

Misa spun around. The room was sparsely decorated, with vanilla walls and an alabaster carpet. The mirror in front of her also matched the one from home, with it's lights glowing around the edges.

" Do...you like it?" L inquired. He anxiously twisted his toes into the carpet, his round gray eyes boring into hers.

Misa felt her vision blurring as tears formed in her eyes.

" No! Don't cry, you'll mess up your make up!" he exclaimed.

" Huh?" Misa turned around, actually looking into the mirror this time. A small gasp came from her lips. Her whole face was painted in foundation, a hint of blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were lined as well, in black, and Misa noticed that L had added an extra detail: the eyeliner swirled away from the edges of her eyes, forming a mesmerizing pattern.

She turned to the man behind her, who looked just as nervous as before. He nibbled on his thumb.

Misa swallowed back her tears. She wanted to thank him, for making her so beautiful, for bringing all of this here. But she found herself asking a stupid question instead: "You can do makeup, Ryuuzaki?"

L tilted his head to the side, staring at the carpet. " I'm not really sure. What do you think?"

She smiled, and it was genuine. " You did wonderful. Thank you."

" Oh!" He came closer, examining her face. " I forgot something." He swiveled her chair around, so she faced the mirror again.

" Stay still," L said once more, but it wasn't necessary. She was as inanimate as a statue. Only her eyes followed him as he stooped over, retrieving a tube of cherry red lipstick. He popped off the cap, moving in closer to her as he began to apply it.

Misa felt her face heating up as the cool substance glided against her lips, painting them in a crimson glow. She could feel L's arms around her shoulders as he carefully guided it around her mouth.

" Done. Perfect," he muttered. He capped the lipstick once more, putting it back on the table.

A small tentative smile graced Misa's lips. She looked just like she did before she was imprisoned, save for her hair, which needed a good shampoo. She turned around to L, face flushed slightly. " Thank you," she whispered. " I really appreciate it."

A rare smile appeared on L's face. " I'm glad that you like it. I'm-" His eyes suddenly widened, and he placed a hand over his mouth.

" Ryuuzaki?" she questioned.

He coughed, hand tightening around his face. He coughed again, and it was louder this time, an all out hack.

" Ryuuzaki, are you okay?" Misa rose hesitantly out of her seat.

L shut his eyes in pain as he fell to his knees, wheezing and coughing. He began to make noises as though he was choking, and something came through his hand, splattering on the ground.

Misa felt sickened, but shoving back her disgust, she ran to his side. " Ryuuzaki!" She gasped, watching as the carpet was stained a dull red.

His coughing eventually subsided, blood dripping between his fingers. His breathing came out heavy as he removed his hand. Blood dripped from his lips, and he looked up at Misa with dull eyes.

" I'm sorry you had to see that, Misa-san," he rasped, more blood sliding down his chin.

" Ryuuzaki!" she sobbed.

His eyes shut as he cocked his head to the side. " How peculiar," he whispered. He opened them again, staring at her. " We match." He licked his lips.

L fell to the side, body thumping on the floor.

" RYUUZAKI-KUN‼"


	8. Chapter 8

" Ryuuzaki-kun!" Misa scrambled back, tripping over her own feet in an attempt to get away from his body. She fell backwards, landing on her bottom. Sweat dripped down her forehead and she felt vaguely nauseated.

' What's wrong with him… why did he suddenly start coughing up blood… he isn't injured in any way that I can see …' Tears slid off of her chin. " What do I do, WHAT DO I DO⁉" she shouted.

She smashed her hands against her ears, trying to think. She stumbled towards him on her knees, hand falling on his chest.

Oh my god.

He wasn't breathing.

" Ryuuzaki-kun!" she said sharply, shaking his limp shoulder. " Wake up now!" she commanded.

Nothing. He stayed where he was, limbs splayed across the carpet, eyes shut against pale cheeks.

" I said, wake up!" she exclaimed hysterically. " What the hell do you think you're doing⁉" Yeah, thats it Misa, add some assertion to your tone.

" Ryuuzaki-kun? Why won't you listen to me, damn it!" she screamed. She held her hand up high, bringing it down as she struck his cheek. " Idiot! Wake up." Smack.

" Open-slap- your damn-thwack-eyes! Now!" Misa screeched. Now L's face was tinged pink all over, and the blood flow coming from his lips sped up.

Misa squeezed her eyes shut, a sob wracking her body. " Please?" she begged. " Please, please, please, please?" She kept her eyes shut, knowing what she would see if she opened them.

A faint memory passed through her head. It was of when she was little, when her parents were still alive. She had been sitting on the couch with them, watching a news story flash across the screen.

" TEN YEAR OLD BOY, ALMOST DROWNS IN LAKE BIWA, SAVED DO TO CPR ADMINISTRATED BY NEARBY ADULT. IS LET OUT OF HOSPITAL TODAY," a news anchor boomed. It showed a live feed of a woman with her lips pressed over the boy's, hands applying pressure to his chest. His skin was pale, but it slowly gained color again. She got up, and he lifted his head, coughing up water. The anchor went on to explain that the boy had stopped breathing, and his heartbeat was almost gone too, but he was able to be saved just in time.

_' Is it possible... that I could do that for Ryuuzaki-kun...' _Misa bit her lip, cheeks heating up. Just the idea of placing her mouth on those smooth pale lips- No! Bad Misa-Misa! She shouldn't be thinking that way!

Yes. L still had a faint heartbeat. She could do this! Misa leaned down slightly, applying pressure with her hands to his chest. Her hair began to pool around L's face as she slowly drew closer to his face. But just before their lips made contact, her eyes widened, and she drew away, had covering her mouth.

This was the man that had gotten her convicted.

This was the man that had gotten Light on death row.

This was the man that had finally realized that they were Kira and Kira 2.

This was the man that had destroyed the perfect world.

Tears dripped down Misa's face, landing on L's skin. A sob hitched in her chest. She loved Light-kun more than anything, and by saving Ryuuzaki-kun's life, would she be betraying him?

" I'm so sorry Ryuuzaki-kun..." Misa whispered. She scooted away from him, shaking her head.

" I'm afraid it has to end this way. I've already dedicated myself to someone else!" she cried

* * *

_Police force headquarters, 12:30 p.m _

The door was thrown open, sending in gusts of cold air, and making the secretary at the front desk jump in her seat. She shielded her eyes against the midday sunlight, watching as a figure strode in, slamming the door behind him.

Closer speculation revealed that he was a middle aged man with a mustache and a thinning hairline. Pretty average, but the secretary would recognize that face anywhere.

" Soichiro Yagami, former chief of the NPA?" she breathed.

The older man, turned his head to her, storming up to the desk. He jabbed his finger into the marble counter. " I want to have my job back. Now. I withdraw my resignation," he said, voice clipped.

Sweat formed on the secretary's brow. " Um, sir, I'm sorry, but someone has already taken over your position as Chief of the police force-"

" No. Any job on the police force will do!" he growled. " Immediately! I have to have it now!"

" Well, um, I can't do that- I mean, you'd have to have a job interview, and get references from others, and-"

" Are you questioning my authority?" he yelled. " I used to preside over the japanese police force! Do you know who I am⁉" He was now so close to her that specks of spit were landing on her face.

The secretary withdrew away from him, shivering from head to toe. She clicked onto her computer, going the application page.

" I'm afraid I won't be needing that," Soichiro said, voice softer now. She looked up, about to hit the print button.

" What do you mean?" she inquired.

" I mean that I don't have to get an actual position right now. Don't you have any spare uniforms, and a fake badge? I just have to look like I belong to the force temporarily, and then complete a certain task," he said solemnly.

" W-well, I don't know if that's legal-"

" Please," he begged, interrupting. The secretary turned to him, taking in his disheveled appearance and the bags under his eyes. The wrinkles on his face were more prominent; he looked like he had aged a decade.

" Please, I just want to see my son," he whispered. " I just want to see Light, just for a moment.

Half of the secretary wanted to slam her hands down on the counter, to yell, _" No! That isn't allowed!" _That half of her felt a twinge of suspicion. Even if Light Yagami was his son, what buisness did he have trying to visit him. His son was so messed up that it would be nearly impossible for them to have a coherent conversation.

But the other half of the secretary wanted to reach out, to walk back to the uniform warehouse in the back of the building, to go to his file and retrieve the card he turned in on the day he fully pledged himself to the japanese task force solving the Kira case.

The secretary winced, closing her eyes in resignation.

She then proceeded to do the latter.

* * *

" Keh, keh! Still all clammed up, Light? It can't be very fun to just sit around all day like this, can it?" Ryuk's constant sneer grew cruder. " You don't have much time left! Why not utilize what you got!"

" Ryuk," Light said hoarsely. His head was tucked between his legs, a position he had crawled into a week ago and had maintained since. He had started doing this after a few months of screaming his throat raw, not sleeping, and digging his fingers into the wall until his nails were nothing but bloodied stumps. He hadn't budged an inch, said a single word, and refused to intake any food.

The shinigami would be underexagerating if he said he was surprised that Light hadn't died yet.

Ryuk jumped slightly, a hint of disbelief flashing accross his flaxen eyes. Light hadn't made any attempt to communicate with him since his imprisonment.

But he recovered quickly, twitching as his right arm tightened around his left leg. He hopped around in the air. " C'mon! Do you know how long it's been since I've had any apples⁉ I'm dying here‼" he roared.

" Three months, two weeks, 4.5 days, five hours, twenty six minutes and aproximately 55.5 seconds," Light said in a monotonous tone. " That is how long it's been since you've had an apple Ryuk. It was a dull crimson color, retrieved from the stock of apples that L promised you. You were eating it as I was dragged to the police car."

" Keh! Your wits haven't faded quite yet Light! So, now that I have you talking, I have a question," Ryuk cackled.

Light remained silent for another minute, and for a moment Ryuk feared that Light was ignoring him once more. But then Light slowly answered, " Shoot." His head rose from between his legs, skin faded into a waxy sallow shade. The bones in his cheeks stuck out from his face, partially masked by his hair, which had slowly grown over his dull eyes.

Ryuk was unfazed. " Why were'nt ya talking to me earliar? Cat got your tongue?" he guffawed.

" Nothing of the sort. For some pecular reason, I had the idea that I could perhaps worm my way out of this situation using my superior intelligence and creativity. So, I didn't talk to you, knowing that if I did so, I would look like a lunatic, and they wouldn't trust me or my mental stability. I soon gave up on that however, as you can see from my behavior prior to my silence. I was acting insane, raving to get out of this cell." Light turned around to the shinigami. " Later they will observe this footage and see me talking to thin air, and automaticly assume that I'm messed up in the head. They will most likely interrogate me, but none of that matters, Ryuk."

" Huh? Why's that?"

" Because, Ryuk, when I die, I will go to your realm and become a shinigami. I can continue my creation of a new world from up there. Or, I can drop a note and have a human carry out my wishes through it. "

Ryuk cocked his head to the side. " But if they see you planning and coniving like this, won't they just cancel your execution?"

" Thats not a problem either. Remember, before Misa and I carried out our plan, I gave you my notebook? I didn't surrender my ownership, just giving it to you for safe keeping?"

" Keh. Oh yeah." Ryuk leaned to the side, reaching into the pouch on his hip. He glanced at the two notes concealed by the shadows.

Ryuk could vaguely recall that day. It was rainy, and the two of them had ducked away from the rest of the task force, Light claiming that he had to use the restroom. Then, he had given him his note, telling him to keep it on him, but not to withdraw Light's ownership of it.

" Keh! So you planned this all along!" Ryuk screeched.

" Yes." Light smiled, a grin that held everything but happiness. It twisted his pale sickly features into a contortion that most couldn't comprehend. " Either way, I win." The young man fell back on the stiff prison mattress, deadpan eyes staring at the dark ceiling.

" Keh, keh keh!" A dark glint could be seen in Ryuk's eyes. " You humans truely are most fascinating!"

* * *

" Ryuuzaki-kun..." Misa entwined her red polished fingers in his dead limp ones, squeezing them.

" I'm sorry, I've chosen Light-kun."

* * *

Soichiro straighetened his police coat, placing his hands in his pockets.

" I'm coming for you Light."

* * *

Light squeezed his eyes shut in jubilation, fists tightening into his sheets. A chuckle rumbled in his throat, growing into a full out howl.

" I Light Yagami, will be the creator of the new world‼"

* * *

(AN) If you notice, this chapter is currently split into three parts, and all of them have cliffhangers! Bwha ha ha ha!


	9. Chapter 9

Misa's head snapped up as the sound of running footsteps came from the hallway outside. The door slammed open, and Misa jumped back, away from L, eyes widening.

The police woman from before barged in, breathing heavy. Her eyes narrowed upon to Misa's, and she growled. " You killed him? Really, after he's been so kind to you, you killed him⁉"

" K-kind..." Misa shuddered. Yes considering the situation, L had shown her mercy.

So why **had **she left him to die? Misa still didn't know the answer as she got yanked off the ground by her forearm, nose to nose with the police woman.

" You are a nasty little freak, aren't you⁉" she snarled. When Misa didn't respond, she seized her by the hair with her other hand. " Aren't you⁉"

Misa shook from head to toe, eyes watering. She slowly opened her lips. " He-he-"

" What! Spit it out!" the woman yelled.

" H-he's not dead," Misa finished. " He still has a heartbeat," she whispered.

" He ain't breathing then?" the police woman boomed. Misa nodded meekly. A small gasp was drawn from her throat as she was dropped down onto the floor, the police woman rushing over to L.

She bent down, taking L's limp body into her arms. Seemingly impervious to the blood leaking from his lips, she proceeded to do mouth to mouth on him.

For some odd reason, Misa felt a twitch of something reminiscent to jealousy in her chest. She shook her head, instead returning her gaze to L.

His body lay completely comatose, eyes shut against the faint light emenating from the lamp at the beauty table. Misa closed her eyes, clenching her fingers in the fabric of her prison uniform. She found herself praying for him, praying that he would open his eyes again one day.

Praying that she wouldn't be billed as the perpetrator.

She opened her eyes to the sound of a sigh in front of her. The police woman's head rose, staring at her.

Her heartbeat sped up, and her breath came in short gasps. Was it too late? Had she really killed Ryuuzkaki-kun?

The woman closed her eyes.

Tears poured down Misa's made up face, and a sob hitched in her throat.

She sighed again, taking off her cap. A relieved smile broke across her face.

" He made it. He's breathing."

Gasping, Misa directed her gaze to L, who still lay on the ground, eyes closed. But his chest slowly lifted at regular intervals, and some color was returning to his skin.

Misa found her face crumpling, and she lunged forward, throwing her arms around his thin form.

" Ryuuzaki-kun, Ryuuzaki-kun..." Misa sobbed, tears soaking into his shirt. He smelled of laundry detergent and strawberries, a smell that now relieved her beyond anything. His body warmed underneath her touch, and she clenched him closer to herself, sniffling.

" No." A voice, cold and full of malice, came from behind her. Misa turned, arms remaining around L, as she turned to the source.

The police woman stood before her, arms crossed. " Misa Amane, at this moment you are guilty of attempted murder, to go along with your other crimes. While L was able to convince the police force to lighten your charges, unlike Light Yagami's, I'm afraid the same can't be done for this." She stepped forward, wrenching Misa away from L, Misa crying out as she did this. " I'm afraid this little escapade of yours is over. You will return to your cell, until further descision concerning your fate is made." She began to drag Misa away from L.

" No! Let me go you-!" A hand was jammed over her mouth, and Misa screamed behind it, grinding her toes into the carpet. She reached out to L, who still lay in his prior position, arms and legs splayed across the floor.

With her free arm, the police woman threw open the door to the room, stepping outside.

But before she could close it, something happened. A flash of darkness crossed Misa's eyes, and before she knew it, she was out of the police woman's arms, and in someone else's. Eyes widening, she turned slightly, examining the newcomer. She gasped.

" Watari⁉"

The old man, wearing his traditional suit, smiled down at her. " It is a pleasure to see you today, Ms. Amane." He jumped forward, and Misa realized that she was in his arms.

Or rather, his arm. He somehow supported her whole body this way, and was still perfectly mobile while doing so. Misa whipped her head around, seeing that Watari had returned to the room where L was. The police woman twirled around, yelling, " What the-!"

Watari, swift in all movements, approached L's body, grabbing him by the corner of his shirt. He threw the detective over his shoulder, and turned around, shifting Misa's body slightly. " Hold on," he ordered. Misa did so, securing the fabric of his suit in her fists.

A sudden rush of air came from below Misa as she was tossed in the air. Her eyes widened, and a scream was torn from her lungs. She began to plummet towards the unforgiving cement, and she placed her hands out in front of her, shutting her eyes in anticipation.

The impact never came. She found herself in Watari's arm once more, except now she was in the hallway. Misa rotated her head, seeing the police woman behind her knocked to the ground groaning.

Watari smiled, bowing, or at least the most you could bow while holding two adults. " Let us continue, Ms. Amane." He shot down the hallway, cells flashing by at a dizzying speed.

Misa looked at the old man, astonishment apparent in her eyes. " Why are you doing this⁉ I'm one of the most well known criminals in the world, the second Kira? Hello, any of this sounding familiar⁉" she exclaimed.

Watari continued to run, kicking down another police officer as they turned the corner. " Ryuuzaki ordered me to. And, it is in my best wishes to fill out his commands and needs," Watari stated simply.

Misa couldn't help but roll her eyes. " You're like his dog or something."

Watari had no response to this.

A siren began to ring throughout the facility, a voice blaring from the PA. " ALL OF THE POLICE FORCE ADJORN TO HALLWAY B69‼ THERE IS AN INTRUDER AND A PRISONER ESCAPING‼" Footsteps began to fill the air, but Watari continued, seemingly unfazed.

Misa's eyes widened. " What are you doing⁉ Do you want to kill us all? They all have guns!" she yelped.

Watari remained silent, continuing to plunge towards the imminent danger. Misa screamed, beating her fists into his arm. " Are you stupid⁉"

Watari grunted slightly, speeding up. They turned the corner.

Misa cried out, staring at the crowd in front of her. There were around 20 officers flanked in front of them, and more were coming from the adjourning halls.

Everything went silent.

An officer lunged out of the throng, gun leveled at the three of them. " Put down the prisoner and detective, and we won't shoot!" he yelled.

Watari shook his head, sighing. " Oh dear. I didn't predict that things would get this difficult," he lamented. " Oh well. I had no wish to do this..." Watari went to his hip with his free hand, withdrawing a gun. The officers in front of him stiffened, several cries of alarm piercing the air. Using the situation to his advantage, Watari leaped into the air.

He jumped from body to body, feet pivoting from various sets of shoulders. To put it simply, he was using the police as his side walk. People collapsed to the ground, crying out and flailing around. Watari got to the end of the wall of people quickly this way, but there were still more police streaming from the corridors. One of them shot, and Watari dodged it, rolling across the tiles.

Somehow, he kept a hold on L and Misa throughout all of this.

The door. It was at the end of the hallway to the left. Misa clung tighter to the old man as he lunged forward, pounding down the hall. Several disgruntled calls came from behind him, as some of the police recovered from the previous attack. Watari whirled around, reaching into his pocket. He turned to Misa.

" Do you suppose we should leave them a little present before we leave?" Watari inquired. Misa stared at him blankly. Before she could respond, Watari withdrew his hand from his pocket, holding a hand grenade. He tore out the pin with his teeth, tossing the grenade in the direction of the police officers, who had just turned the corner.

Watari leaped through the glass doors, just in time.

**BOOM**.

Misa's eyes widened at the enormous sound, thankful that she wasn't still in the building. Doing this, her eyes burned, sunlight piercing them. She winced, closing them once again. It was her first glimpse of the outdoors in over three months.

Watari slowed down to a jog as he reached his car, throwing open the door. He tossed L in the seat next to the driver's seat, and then set Misa down. She wobbled, leaning against the car for support. Her vision was growing fuzzy around the edges, and her limbs felt like they were made of lead. Head pounding, Misa looked up at Watari. The old man smiled at her. " It would be best if we got in the vehicle at this moment, Ms. Amane."

Misa swayed, black spots floating in front of her eyes. She found herself losing consciousness, as she fell to the ground. Thankfully, Watari caught her, opening his eyes briefly to glance at her in concern. " Are you going to be all right, Ms. Amane?"

She nodded weakly, giving in to the flow. But before she closed her eyes completely, she opened her lips to speak.

" Watari... Just who are you...?" she breathed.

Watari chuckled as he opened the car door. The shadows consumed Misa's sight as she was set down, and she blearily looked at him.

The last thing she saw was him winking, and closing the car door.

Misa's eyelids fell down.

" Ah," Watari said. He smiled down at her, hand on his chest.

" I'm afraid that I am merely one hell of a butler."

* * *

(AN) XD If you caught the Black Butler reference at the end of this, I'm sorry! I know this is supposed to be a more serious fic, but I just couldn't resist having Watari say that line! It's too perfect!


	10. Chapter 10

The air was murky when she awoke. Half formed shadows hovered in the air, while sunlight streamed through a window above her head.

Misa shifted, groaning as she turned on her side. The surface below her was soft, something that she hadn't experienced for as long as she could remember.

_' A... bed?' _Misa raised her eyebrow as she tested the mattress. It bounced slightly. Misa swung her legs over the side, feet gracing the cold tile floor. She bleakly scanned the room, taking in her unfamiliar surroundings.

The bed was one of many in the room, all of which having metal frames and wheels on the bottom. It was dimly lit, with a glimmer of light coming through the thin curtains on the room's only door.

Despite a slight feeling of dizziness, Misa traipsed towards the door, which was thankfully open, artificial light streaming through the slight gap. She squinted as she pushed it open, shading her eyes with her hand. Looking down, Misa realized that she still wore the same prison uniform from before, the fabric bagging off her thin frame. She tugged at it slightly before continuing down the hallway. As she turned the corner, she noticed Watari sitting on a bench outside a shut door. His hands were folded in his lap, eyes shut as usual. Without even glancing her way, he smiled slightly. " It seems that you have awoken, Miss Amane."

Misa nodded. " How long was I out?" she inquired.

" Not a particulary long amount of time," he answered vaguely.

Misa ignored this, walking up to the wall and leaning against it. She stared at her reflection in the pristine white tiles. " Where are we?"

" Ryuuzaki's personal clinic," Watari said smoothly. " His doctor, in other terms."

Misa smiled nervously. " He's all right? Perfectly fine, right? Just a check up?" Her voice quavered.

Watari remained silent, hands still in his lap.

Misa's eyes widened, and she approached him, trying to force their eyes to make contact. " Right⁉"

" Well, for today he will be fine," Watari finally said.

Misa looked at him oddly. " Today?"

Watari shook his head, dismissing her question. " Nothing. The doctor has already visited him, and he seems to be all right. I wouldn't advise visiting him, though, he needs his rest."

Misa twisted her hands, frowning. " Okay." She looked up at the ceiling, a slightly confused look in her eyes. " Watari, why haven't I been reported to the authorities if I'm an escaped prisoner?"

Watari smiled. " As I said earlier, this is a private clinic. The doctor running the place is an old associate of mine anyways, and he wouldn't care if I brought a hippopotamus to the place. I'm sure he can handle an escaped prisoner."

Misa nodded, sitting down on the floor. She couldn't help but feel anxious, and images of officers bursting through the doors and dropping from the ceiling flooded her head. She shuddered slightly, deciding that it would be best to change the subject. She looked up at Watari. " When will I be able to visit Ryuuzaki-kun?" She scanned the old man's face for any slight hint of anxiety, anything that would betray the fact that he was lying. But Watari kept the same fixed expression on his face, not even tilting his head in her direction. " I am sure that you will be able to visit him very soon, Misa. He hasn't suffered too terribly. "

Misa's eyes widened. " Really⁉ But he was coughing up blood and stuff! That's not normal!"

Watari shifted slightly, opening his eyes. " Well, I'm afraid that for Ryuuzaki, such occurences are quite normal. You see, since he was born, he has had a terrible disease that affected the blood vessles throughout his body. They are constantly expanding and contracting, and sometimes even bursting. This effect is especially serious in his lungs, causing the coughing up of blood and inability to breathe. This also causes immense pain throughout his body. For example, headaches are caused by the blood vessels in your head. Imagine the worse of headaches at every single moment, throughout your body." Misa winced, hands clenching in her lap.

" But he takes medication for this," Watari continued. " It helps somewhat, though he still feels some pain. This causes his hunched over body, and love of sweets." Seeing the confused look on Misa's face, Watari added, " The candy helps him concentrate on something else."

Misa pulled her knees up to her chest. " But, if he takes medication for this, then why did he start coughing up blood?" she asked.

Watari scratched his arm. " Well, he has been neglecting to take it as of late, with the Kira case and all. I brought some more doses to the clinic, so he should be fine," Watari finished.

The word Kira went through Misa's mind, and she flinched, turning her eyes down. " Watari?"

" Yes?" he asked.

Misa flushed slightly. " I'm sorry for trying to kill you."

Watari chuckled. " Not at all."

Misa laughed awkwardly.

The two of them sat there in silence for a few moments, until Watari addressed her once again. " Ms. Amane, would you perhaps be interested in taking a shower? There is one down the hall to the right."

Misa's head shot up. " Really? A shower?" She stood up, nodding, a smile on her face. " Yes! Misa Misa wants to take a shower very much!" She giggled, skipping down the hallway.

" If you need help finding it, just come back here, " Watari called after her. But she was long gone, and didn't hear him. Watari sighed, reaching into the right pocket of his jacket.

A notebook resided inside. A black notebook, with white lettering on the front. Watari ran his fingers over the words.

**DEATH NOTE**

He flipped open the cover, hands brushing it aside. He then read the only name inscribed in the book, in the top right corner, written in the scrawly handwriting of the child he once knew, and the adult he now served.

_L Lawliet, Dies on December 4th, 2004 of natrual causes._

* * *

(AN) Jeez, Misa! Can you not see through Watari's lies! You're so gullible!


	11. Chapter 11

Misa rubbed the fabric between her fingers.

A hospital scrub. To some people, this would be an adequate garment, but to her, it was an unfashionable sack.

It was all that the clinic was able to provide, and Misa supposed that she shouldn't be complaining. After all, she could've ended up putting on her prison uniform again. But she was uncomfortable with the clean smell of it, the ironed fabric clinging to her skin. Misa certainly didn't miss the pungent medley of bodily odors wafting around on the air, but she didn't enjoy inhaling the sanitized air, laced with traces of rubbing alcohol and cleaner.

Misa walked down the hallway from the bathroom where she had showered, twisting her wet hair in between her fists. She scowled slightly as a loose wisp of the stuff got caught in a knot. No combs, no straighteners, and no blow driers. Misa had even realized as she glanced in the bathroom mirror that her roots were growing in, revealing the dark hair she hid under bleach.

Misa stopped, yanking at a particularly nasty tangle at the nape of her neck. She paused, realizing something.

They were coming. She was a wanted criminal. Right now her face would be broadcasted across Japan, the whole world in a panic as they heard through email and phone, television and internet, a condemning five words.

The Second Kira is back.

Misa found herself pulling in on herself, hunching as she lowered to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging them to herself.

What purpose did L have to bring her here? For what reason was she freed of her cell, sitting here in a clinic that even she didn't know the location of? How had the authorities not caught her yet?

Did Light know yet?

Misa felt her heart begin to beat faster as she sank against the wall, holding her head. She could still remember his face, when she was grabbed by Matsuda. The horror and disbelief.

The disgust and hate.

The disappointment.

Misa cringed, fingernails digging into her skull. She had stopped the creation of the new world, destroyed that ideal image, betrayed her beloved Light-

No.

When had Light ever looked at her in a caring way?

When had he held her gently, whispering in her ear that everything would be all right?

When had he gone out of his way to ensure her happiness, and make her smile?

When had he ever worried about her health?

Misa shook her head, repeating a silent mantra in her head.

Light loves me.

Light loves me.

Light loves me.

Light loves me.

He'd told her those words before. His eyes cold and calculated, focussed on some fixed point on the horizon. But he had still said it, directed it at her.

_"I love you Misa."_

He'd held her, warm arms encircled around her waist as he smiled, teeth glinting in the shadows.

_"But I love you Misa." _

He'd thanked her, and promised he would love her forever.

_" You're so useful to me Misa." _

Misa clenched her teeth, eyes watering.

Like a tool.

Like a weapon.

Like a shield.

Misa shook her head, shutting her eyes against the tears that were pooling on her lash line.

_" Let us make a new world together, Misa." _

How many times had Light said those words? Misa knew the answer; so many times that the " new world" the " perfect world" became reality in her head.

Her reality was shattered when Light had stared at her vengefully, his glare full of hatred.

_" You destroyed it, Misa." _

Misa blinked, her mouth falling open slightly.

Now there was no such thing as a perfect world.

There was no " God."

No Light.

_" Yes, that would be dark." _

L had told everybody that Kira would destroy the world, that everything would become altered in a terrible way if the task force let him live.

Misa knew that it was a joke, but she thought about what the world would be like without Light.

Fear. Fear became the new reality when Light began to kill off criminals. Putting your name on the internet could kill you, and taking a step in the wrong direction could mean you plummeting off of the edge.

In a way, L had contradicted himself. He said that the world would be a terrible place if Light continued to do what he did, yet he also said that it would be dark if he didn't exist.

Misa straightened, eyes widened.

There truly was no such thing as a perfect world. Never. Everybody had their own ideals, and would always clash in a multitude of ways.

Light had tried to mess with that, to make it apparent that **his** ideals were the ultimate truth. He had tried to make the world bend in his favor.

Like the world was a tool.

Like a weapon.

Like a shield.

Misa was just another bit of the world, not any more valuable to Light than anything else, and not any less.

Misa got to her feet, keeping her arms hugged around herself. It was all a lie, she realized, as she began to move down the hallway. Light had been lying to the whole world, herself included.

Maybe even to himself.

Her feet padded against the floor as she moved down the hallway, turning a corner at the right.

As she continued to move, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Misa turned around to see Watari, standing rigid in the middle of the hallway. He seemed so dignified in his black attire, and Misa found herself self consciously tugging on the fabric of her scrubs.

Watari smiled at her. " L would like to see you, Ms. Amane. Would you follow me, please?"

Misa wordlessly stepped after him, numbly turning corners and walking down blank white halls. She now knew that Light had never loved her, only himself and the ideal world he was trying to create.

_' I wonder... if Light had managed to create his perfect world... if he would have loved me if I were part of it...' _

" We are here," Watari announced grandly. He placed a hand on the doorknob, twisting it slowly.

Misa realized that her heart was beating faster as she watched his hand. L would be inside, waiting for her.

_" You know, I think I could fall for you." _

Why was she thinking of that now? Misa closed her eyes, trying to slow her breathing. She remembered when Watari told her about L's illness.

_' Constant pain... the expanding and contracting of blood vessels... ' _

She wondered if that could shorten his lifespan.

The door creaked open, and Watari smiled at her, gesturing to the inside. " After you."

Misa stepped inside, her cheeks heating up and her breaths becoming shorter.

L crouched on a clinic bed, thumb placed in his mouth as he stared at her with his shadowy eyes.

" Ms. Amane, I've been waiting for you."

* * *

(AN) Enjoy!


End file.
